Odd One Out
Odd One Out was a game show where contestants had to find out which answer in a group of four does not belong. This answer is dubbed the "Odd One Out". Gameplay The object of the game was to find one thing from a list of four items that was not related to the other three. For example: *Marc Summers *Bruce Forsyth *Jimmy Carr *Liza Tarbuck The contestants playing would be shown the items one by one, and the first player to buzz-in would get a chance to guess which one is the "Odd One Out". (The correct answer for the example above would be "Marc Summers".) A correct answer scored two points plus a chance to score three more points by guessing the common bond himself/herself or by successfully challenging his/her opponent(s) to guess the common bond, with the points going to the challenged opponent if they were right. A possible 11 points could be scored on each question. (The common bond for the answers above is British game show hosts.) Six contestants played two games (one for each set of three) with the winners of the two games advancing to the bonus game and then playing the final game. Bonus Game In the bonus game, the winner of the main game would face another puzzle. Three more items were shown one by one, and after an item was revealed, the winning contestant had a few seconds to think it over before coming up with an answer. Successfully solving the puzzle won a prize according to how many clues it took to solve it. Solving in one clue was worth a big prize, solving in two won a medium prize, and solving the puzzle using all three clues won a small prize. Final Game The final game was played the same as the first two main games except that the winners faced off against each other head to head and there were also picture and audio questions. The winner of this game went on to the final bonus for a star prize. Final Bonus The puzzle in this bonus was the same as before except that the night's grand winning player only saw one clue and it would be the clue of his/her choosing (either the top, the middle or the bottom). Then Paul would tell the winner how difficult the clue was (easy, medium or hard). Then the winning contestant had five seconds to think of an answer before being asked for an answer. Solving the puzzle won the star prize. Champion's Rule Originally, players can stay on the show as long as they could win (ala American Jeopardy! today). For the final series, however, it was changed to having all champions stay for maximum of three shows. Music Ronnie Hazlehurst Inventor Mark Maxwell-Smith, based on the short-lived American game show Knockout. Links Odd One Out @ UKGameshows.com YouTube Videos Full Episode (1) Full Episode (2) Category:Themed Quiz Category:Puzzle Category:American Formats Category:BBC Shows Category:1982 premieres Category:1985 endings